Stephano's Birthday wish
by TheMasterofAwesomeness
Summary: Happy birthday Stephano! Well...let's say this is sort of Pewdiepie x Stephano.


Stephano's Birthday Wish.

Stephano's PO:

'Aw...that's really nice...' I thought in till something grabbed me by the shoulder and I went with my instincts. Reaching for my sword and swinging it towards the caper.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STEPHANO!?"

As soon as I hear that I jet my eyes open to see I was holding my sword at Pewdie. Embarrassed, I put my sword away and look back at them to see that they held a plate of pancakes with something on it. "What's up bro? Nightmare?" He asked with concern & and nervousness. "Well, if you shack an armed man in his sleep. You might be so lucky." With that statement he blushes and then handed me the pancakes. "I was trying to surprise you with a special birthday breakfast, but instead I almost got killed just trying to wake you up." I could feel my cheeks warm up. I sat back down on the couch I was sleeping on and started to eat my pancakes. After my third bite, I wondered what it tasted like. 'Blue-berry? Chocolate-chip? Mint? Raspberry?' "Sooooooo...how is it?" Pewds asked quite happily. "Did you make this" I ask abruptly. "I did. Why?" He asked tilting his head. Whenever he does that I just giggle embarrassingly like a little girl. "What 'hehe' flavor is 'hehe' this?" I barely say before I just melt from his cute look in my mind. "Oh. It's honey. I love it so I just wanted you to try it" With a smile that was short and sweet.

'Love...that horrid word. How I wish that it my desire wasn't real. But it couldn't be stopped. As much as I tried, I still loved my friend. NO. My Best Bro with all my heart. And I shall protect him till the day I die. My one and only lover Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg.' As I was in deep-thought Pewdiepie stood there worried because I hadn't responded or moved for two minutes. "Stephano…? Stephano? You okay bro?" Pewdie said as I finally broke out of thought. "Um yeah. Why?" I sat there hoping he wouldn't see through that lie. But of course his dense little mind took the lie and said "Well great because I planned a full day worth of fun for your birthday..." I started to go back in thought.

Felix had planned four things before the cake. First we'd go with our bro to an amusement park then to a mall for laser tag and a horror film. Lastly we would go to a new restaurant and then head home for cake then bed. 'I'd traded it all for some alone time with Pewdie.' I thought sadly. "Well we should get started." Pewds said beaming. 'Oh yeah' I thought in an even sadder tone.

At the amusement park, me and Pewdiepie waited 20 minutes for Piggey, Mr. Chair, and Jennifer who still was in love with Pewds but when she didn't go obsessive she was cool. When they finally showed up we went on a dozen roller-coasters and the order all was this Jennifer & Felix, Mr. Chair & Piggey, and me all alone. Not being able to see what Jennifer was doing with Pewdie made me jealous and mad. We had to leave early 'cause Mr. Chair threw up. Piggey decided to confert him. Maybe a little to much.

When we got to the mall, Mr. Chair still wasn't feeling good do he and Piggey sat out on laser tag. Jennifer started to get on my never. She either would go right in front of Felix to make sure he was always looking at her or stalking him. Not even shooting him! Just watching him. Ticked me off that someone was like that to him and he didn't care.

During the movie, although I didn't next to Felix at the amusement park I sat right next him and the chairs didn't have arm rests so we were right next to each other. Also, there were a lot of jumpscares that scared the heck out of him. It freaked him out so much that he kept grabbing and sometimes not letting go. Sadly, the movie ended and we went to the restraint.

We got our deserts and that's when Jennifer really made me mad. "So, Jennifer how does the ice cream sundae taste?" Pewds asked. "Why don't you try it." Sticking a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. "Pretty good." HE DIDN'T EVEN CARE!

After that we went home got a gold cake out that read 'Happy B-Day Bro' "Make a wish" Félix said with a smile. I blew out the candle and wish Felix say he loved me. But he didn't.


End file.
